Heartbeat
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: A PiggehxMrChair story. Title says it all. Happy Valentine s Day, bros!


Chaise lay in bed, reflecting on today´s events.

Pewdie had visited today again and took Stephano with him to help him on a new custom story.

Mr Chair heard them scream a little while later and he shivered, happy he wasn't in their situation. Other than that, it had been a pretty relaxing day, filled with reading old books and gardening in his flower bed behind the castle.

The brunette sighed, contently and rolled over on his side, letting his forest green eyes shut as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A soft scratching noise jolted him out of his semi-slumber a few moments later. Chaise instantly sat up and scanned the room. In the faint glow of the moon, he was able to make out a table and shelves, but nothing odd that could be a threat. Until he looked down.

Mr Chair jumped and let out a choked scream. Hiding in the shadows of his bed was a face, staring back at him. Chaise grabbed the pillow and started hitting the offender, yelling the entire time.

"Ah! Get out of my room!"

"Ow- hey, calm down!"

Two hands grabbed Chaise´s wrists and pinned him back, preventing any further attacks. The brunette cautiously opened his eyes.

A pink haired male sat on his bed, with same colored eyes and rotten patches of skin all over. In some cases, the bloody gaps revealed white bones.

Mr Chair sighed with relief. "Piggeh."

"Yea, it´s me. At first I was all like pumped to be here, until you started hitting me in the face."

"I´m sorry, Piggeh. But you scared me. Besides, Stephano told me that-"

"Stephano says a lot of things. That guy´s too paranoid for his own good. He should learn to relax more."

"Oh. Um….could you let go of me now?"

Piggeh released Chaise´s wrists and scooted up next to his bro. The other leaned away, not because of any rotten stench, but because of discomfort. The last thing he wanted was to be molested by Piggeh. Especially not in bed and while Stephano was out of shouting distance.

"So…why are you here?" Mr Chair said.

"I wanted to visit my favorite chair~"

"Uh, but I´m tired now. Perhaps you can visit me tomorrow?"

The pinkette instead leaned back and lay against the pillow. "I wanna stay here."

"What? In my bed?!"

"Yea, unless you, you know, want to head over to my room. I have candles we can light and-"

Chaise sighed, stopping the pig in mid-sentence. This is why he didn´t want Piggeh in his room. "Piggeh. I don´t have time or nerves for this. I´m going to ask you politely to leave."

The corpse´s silly smile faded off and he looked disappointed and a little sad. "But if I leave, I have nowhere to go!"

Mr Chair blinked. "What do you mean, you have your own room."

"I _had_ my own room. Until the barrels took it from me." Piggeh said. He sounded angry.

"What?"

"I was just lying in my room, hump- I mean cleaning the floor when a couple of barrels came in. I tried to tell them nicely to back off, coz it was my room and all, but they threw me out. I had to leave, I couldn´t fight like Stephano and they are immune to my sexiness, if that´s possible." The pink haired male snorted. "Wait, it´s not. Those sunglasses must be some kind of shield. Fucking barrels…"

Chaise thought about what to say, but he felt sorry for his friend. He wasn´t fond of the idea to sleep with Brennanburg´s most horny pig, but he didn´t want Piggeh to be sleeping in a cold dark corner with the Bro and barrels roaming around. Besides, his bro wouldn´t rape him right? He should back off if Chaise tells him to, so….

"I guess you can stay here."

The pig immediately perked up. "Really? Thanks bro! I really owe you one!"

"But on one condition!"

"No sexy time. I got it." Piggeh snuggled back under the covers, looking so happy that Mr Chair couldn´t help but smile back at the idiot.

He carefully slid underneath the silky blankets next to his friend and tried to go back to sleep. The brunette almost made it to Dreamland when suddenly-

"What´s that?!" The other sat up and looked around the room, pink eyes wide.

"What´s what?" Chaise asked, confused and a bit scared at what the pig might´ve heard or seen.

"That sound. There´s something in here!"

Mr Chair reached over to the nightstand and lit a candle. It illuminated the room enough to see in the shadows. Which were empty.

"I don´t see anything, Piggeh."

"Neither do I but I hear something. In fact, I can still hear it now. It sounds weird."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, it´s kinda like: thump. Thump. Thump. Thump." The pig shuddered.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I think that´s my heart."

Piggeh gave him a strange look. "Hearts don´t sound like that. You know why? Because hearts don´t make any sounds at all."

Chaise sighed, catching on. "Look." He took the other´s hand and pressed it against his chest. He noticed Piggeh´s fingers twitching slightly against his night attire.

But then the pig titled his head in a confused manner. "Dude….something´s wrong with your heart. It´s beating!"

"No, Piggeh. Nothing´s wrong." The brunette chuckled. "It´s a sign that I´m alive. You don´t have a heartbeat because you are a cadaver."

"Ohh…and why does it beat?"

"It pumps blood through my body so that my organs function. The heart´s the most important organ, without it I wouldn´t be alive. But only Felix and I have a heartbeat. The others in Brennanburg are either dead or not human enough to own one."

Piggeh let it all sink in as his friend got back in bed and blew out the candle.

Chaise heard the other shift, then suddenly he felt an ear being pressed against his chest. He jumped slightly and his heart sped up, making Piggeh chuckle.

"Hey, it beats faster now!"

"P-Piggeh…"

A warm hand slid underneath his shirt and rested over the brunette´s soft skin. Said boy was blushing furiously now, but he laid still and let the curious pig explore his newly found fascination. It was kinda cute, how enthralled Piggeh was with such a simple and common function.

Then the fingers ran over Chaise´s nipple and he gasped, glaring down at the other.

"Sorry." Piggeh grinned. "Couldn´t resist."

Mr Chair rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and the pig slid his hand out, settling down to rest with his head still on the other´s chest.

Chaise put an arm around Piggeh and closed his eyes, knowing there won´t be any more disturbances.

"Good night Piggeh."

"Night, Chair~"


End file.
